


They Walk Among the Yellow Path

by Big_Diesel



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Accents, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Dominance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Opposites Attract, Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Suspense, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Vanilla, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Rumors of imminent war brew between the Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil. Dueling forces are compelled to prepare for war. But what would happen if both sides discovered that one of their members are in a jagged edge between love and war? Step inside of the world of the forbidden relationship of Beast Boy and Madame Rouge. Can it keep their love a secret? Will it blow in smoke?





	1. Madame Meets Boy (Part I)

He had found it very odd that a restaurant offered magazines to their customers. What kind of restaurant offers magazines for leisure, he questioned to himself. Was this restaurant such a popular joint that the waiting time required periodicals to kill time? Was this a restaurant for the intellect? Or was this a particular restaurant who thought adding magazines to the fray would give it some class? Whatever choices it led to, he had decided to sit and find something that would catch his interest.

He wasn't a fan of reading. Not that he had a hard time with it, but it had never caught his attention. He had allowed the world of television and video games to be his guide in the world. In fact, Beast Boy couldn't remember the last time he had picked up a magazine. Maybe in the third grade? Fourth grade? Tenth grade? Unsure, because the tenth grade was the highest grade he went before dropping out of school. It wasn't that he was an idiot, academically, but it was the time when being a superhero distracted him from his studies.

His decision to withdraw from education created the decision that led to his fate. And one of the reasons why he was sitting in his restaurant.

 _Popular Mechanics_ was his decision to read. He flew through the pages like the wind, or better yet a fan. The images of cars, computers, robotics were more appealing to the eye than words. Words required him to think. Pictures were the way to go, he thought. He remembered his best friend Cyborg stating that pictures were worth more than a thousand words.

_One, two, three, four...five pictures. So that makes over 5,000 words. Thanks Cy for making me feel smarterer with each look._

He put back the magazine in the center before picking up another article. He caught the eye of a gentleman displaying a strange look. It was a look that was amongst the elite or anybody from the upper class. The snotty what-in-the-hell-are-you-doing-here type of look. Or, are-you-sure-you-are-not-mistaking-this-place-for-a-local-burger-joint type of look. Beast Boy did not pay it no mind. He wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He often joked that he had exchanged for either a plastic spork or a pair of hands. He is a mutant, he had admitted.

He sat back on the chair as he was waiting patiently. Honestly, the restaurant was a bit fancy for his taste. He had never been to this restaurant before. The atmosphere of fancy embroidery, smooth jazz, the clinking of glasses was not his cup of tea. The unwrapping of crinkled paper, sawdust, and hanging animal heads, as much it was to his chagrin, was his choice.

However, he did not pick this place. Someone had picked it for him. He was waiting for someone.

He tapped the seat with his fingers to kill time. Once again, the gentleman next to him gave him an odd look. Was the magazine flipping not enough, he wanted to tell the gentleman. Was it the fact that he was a green mutant with pointy ears, he wanted to tell gentleman. The type of clothes? His demeanor? Anything to get this noisy gentleman off of him, he thought. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind. He really did, but per instruction of his guest, no funny business.

He felt his Titan Alert buzzing in his pocket. He reached for it and saw that it was Robin. He put it on mute.

 _He must not know_ , he thought to himself.

Before leaving the tower, Beast Boy told his colleagues that he was going for a walk. When asked of his whereabouts, he concluded with "wherever the Lord takes me." Being a young adult, it shouldn't matter about his whereabouts or his actions. In his mind, he is a man first, superhero second.

However, he knew that Robin's calling was with good reason. Recently, he had been hearing rumors from different sources about an impending attack on the Titans. According to him, the attacks were going to be eminent to them all. Therefore, the Titans must stay on guard, he concluded.

The Titan Alert continued to ring until it stopped. Beast Boy sighed before returning it in his pocket. The sound of a hard shoe was approaching the green mutant. He looked up to see it was the host of the restaurant.

"Excuse me, sir," said the host. "I have received a call from your guest. She says that she is going to be a little late." The host caught the eye of one of the waiters to come into his direction. "However, she told me to make yourself at home in our V.I.P." His eyes told Beast Boy that he should stand. He did. "Right this way, sir," he said before turning around with the appointed waiter.

Beast Boy followed them as they entered the main dining area of the restaurant. The sounds of laughter and clinking of forks, knives, and glass filled the room. He watched as a live band was playing one of Kenny G's greatest hits. Every time Beast Boy made a direction, some of the customers were giving him a strange look. It was not the look of he was a green mutant, but the look of they was aware of his status. _It is like they smell the stench of poor,_ he thought. Just for assurance, he grabbed his underarm to smell himself. He took a shower before arriving here. One of few showers he had in quite awhile. He knew he can make better choices, but all in time, he thought.

Once he passed through the wave of uncertainty from the crowd, he went through a red curtain that led to a hallway. In the hallway was five or six different rooms. Each room had a number on the door. The waiter and the host stopped at door numbered _5_.

"Right this way," said the host as he followed them inside of the room.

As he stepped inside, Beast Boy was quite surprised. It was a huge contrast from the outside of the restaurant. The interior was a deep shade of purple and black, like flowers that were purposefully kept in darkness. The room had two love seats on the opposite sides. It had a table but surrounded by round cushioned seats. There was a bottle of champagne on ice next to the table. Beast Boy saw the name, but he couldn't pronounce it since it was in French. If it were Spanish, he thought, then it would be easier. Then yet again, reading was not his forte, and that include Romance languages.

The host wavered his hand to Beast Boy to gesture him to take a seat. Beast Boy followed his order and sat at one of the love seats.

The host whispered in the waiter's ear. The waiter pulled out a remote from his pocket. He handed it to Beast Boy. "This remote has many buttons to use at your leisure," he said. "It includes the use of the television, the request of us, the vibrate mode of the love seats, and among other things. This should keep you comfortable before your guest arrives."

Flattered, Beast Boy responded with a thanks. "If you need anything," said the host. "Let us know."

"Okay," said Beast Boy.

The host and the waiter bowed before leaving the room, leaving Beast Boy to himself. Although this was an odd experience for him, but he enjoyed being pampered.

 _Having that kind of money to receive this kind of treatment works wonders_ , he said to himself before finding the button to turn on the television.

He eyed the bottle of champagne at the center of the table but decided against it. He wasn't much of a drinker. He got tipsy if he left a half-filled bottle of grapefruit juice confined under his box. Especially if it got exposed to sunlight. He was grateful to see the small snacks of crackers and tofu, he was kind of hungry.

With a plate of crackers, he returned to the love seat where he found the television. The television appeared from the floor where it stopped in the center of the wall. He turned it on to find suitable programming. Meanwhile, he pressed another button to get the love seat to vibrate.

Caught up in the rapture of finger foods, television, and vibrating love seats, Beast Boy was feeling mellow.

 _A poor green mutant like me can get used to this_ , he thought to himself as he was flickering the remote.

A moment later, he heard the sound of the door opening. He turned off the television. From the reflection of the screen, he saw an image of a girl, better yet a woman. The sound of hard footsteps made its way toward his direction. His eyes were still staring at the reflection. Her blue eyes were clear and deep; it had reminded him of an ocean. Her hair was the purest of black. Her face looked like God himself assigned an artist to sculpt such beauty. The reflection was getting closer and closer until Beast Boy felt her warmth around him.

The finished product was of Madame Rouge.

She wrapped her arms around him. Beast Boy took a breath as he was caught in her scent. She smelled of lavender, not in a sense of perfume, but out of oil. He shivered as she pressed her nose behind his ear. He wanted to move, but inhibit him from doing so. She used one of his hands to wrap around his chest. He coughed upon her touch.

"Vhere have you been hiding all of my life," questioned the woman. Her accent sounded of Eastern Europe. Although she claimed the nation of France, but her accent and personality screamed Russia or Ukraine, he concluded. However, he was not going to tell him that.

'Vere you followed," asked the woman again. She kissed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't," concluded Beast Boy.

"Good," she purred. She let go of him and went to the couch where she sat beside him.

"Were you followed," questioned Beast Boy.

She shook her head before grabbing one of Beast Boy's crackers. "I vasn't," she said. "If they did, then there vas going to be hell to pay." She took a bite, never leaving his sight.

Beast Boy began blushing. She finished the cracker before resting her feet on the couch. She placed her legs on top of Beast Boy. His face reddened, which excited her.

"Did you order anything vhile you vaited for me, dear," she said. "I vouldn't be mad if you didn't."

He shook his head. "I don't know anything about this place, Madame." He said with a tone of honesty. "I decided to wait on you until you'd arrived."

"Poor child," she said while stroking his cheek. "Sorry for not telling you about this place. It is one of my getaway spots from the others."

He smiled. "That is fine, Madame. I think I should make an effort to try."

She smiled. "Aren't you sweet, child." She lied back on the love seat. "You know you can call me Laura."

Hearing that was making him blush. "I am not sure about that yet, Madame Rogue."

She chuckled when hearing that. "In time, in time."

Madame Rouge took the remote from his hands. She was twirling his hair as she requested for the waiter to come with their orders.

 _Once again, a poor green mutant like me can get used to this_ , Beast Boy thought to himself.


	2. Madame Meets Boy (Part II)

The waiter didn't appeared that alarmed when he walked into their private petting. Beast Boy hovered onto his lover's lap like a cat does to his owner. She purred, continued twirling his hair, whispering words that he could never understand. Just the tone of her heavy, savory voice was enough to make the green superhero melt. He blushed when seeing the waiter standing in front of them with their menus in hand.

Before Beast Boy could spit a vowel or a consonant, Madame Rouge spoke. "Let's see. I vould like to have the Steak Diane. Easy on the seasoning so this Diane doesn't get this feisty." She winked at Beast Boy, trailing her hands to his chest. He felt his stomach dropped the moment he felt her gentle touch.

"Um, um," said Beast Boy. "I would like to have just a veggie burger with lots of onions. And see if you can throw some pie with that, waiter, sir."

The waiter raised his eyebrow, displaying that as if Beast Boy has slaughtered the English language or didn't know the etiquette of being a fancy restaurant. He furrowed his eyes. "Sir, I am afraid we don't serve what you have requested."

The waiter heard the snap of a finger. He redirected to the sunken face of Madame Rouge. She appeared upset. She knew that her lover was insulted and she wasn't going to have that happen. "Listen," she paused, trying to find the name of the waiter. "Ryan. You may not know me, but I am well-known through the underbelly of this city. Vho in your tiny mind think on addressing my man i such a manner." She stretched her hands to the collar of the waiter. He was shaken when noticing that this person had a superpower as well. "If my man wants a veggie burger, then make it so." She snapped a finger with her other hand. "Jacque and I go way back. I don't know if you vant to lose your job over a little misunderstanding,  _comprendre?_ "

The waiter was stunned, turning to Beast Boy and apologizing. "I am fairly sorry, sir. A veggie burger with some pie you have said?"

Beast Boy shook his head in agreement.

"Make it two veggie burgers and a plate of raspberry pie," interjected Madame Rouge. "And I vant it vithin two shakes of a lion's tail or you vill have a date with a lion.  _Comprendre?"_

The stunned waiter agreed, bowing once more to the couple before hurriedly leaving the room. Madame Rouge scoffed, frustrated on how they judge her lover for being a bit different. Beast Boy wasn't the finest candidate. She could have chosen a lot better. Nevertheless, his charm, his quirk, his demeanor was enough to capture her attention. The fact that he was trying to impress was enough to make the chance with him.

She hasn't regretted it ever since.

"Thanks, Mama for sticking up for me," said Beast Boy as he blew under her chin, causing her to laugh.

"Stop, you silly puss," said Madame Rouge laughing. "You know that it is my sweet spot."

"Oh, I am sorry," replied Beast Boy. "That is your sweet what?" He blew under her chin again.

"Stop it," she said laughing. "Don't make you purr, my precious kitten. Even this green goblin has his sweet spots."

"Think you can try me, Mama?"

"Don't underestimate me,  _oui?_ "

Madame Rouge took hold of Beast Boy's face. Both stared into their eyes as they leaned over to kiss each other. They were nose length when it was interrupted with a phone call. She cursed under her breath when she saw it was phone.

"God damn it," scoffed Madame Rouge. The crazy lady saw that it was coming from her leader, Brain. She put her fingers to Beast Boy's lips, citing silence. She whispered to him. "Be quiet as I take this call. Okay, child?"

He nodded his head. Being in this secret relationship was risky. So when getting a phone call from the infamous leader of the Brotherhood of Evil, he knew when take it seriously. He got up from her lap and sat on the other side of the couch. She answered the phone on the ninth ring.

_Yes, leader. vhat's it going on?_

_Yes, I am collecting intel on the Titans as ve speak._

_As of now, I am looking for a veakling of the group._

_Yes, sir. Observing powers is necessary if ve are to acquire vorld domination._

_No, sir. I am not questioning your position of power._

She mouthed quietly to Beast Boy. "I am sure as hell thinking about it." She winked before returning to the phone.

_Sir, destroying the Titans is very important. Ve must continue to observe veakness. Detail by detail._

_Yes, sir. I will be in touch. Goodbye!_

She got off of the phone and turned it off. She sighed, stretching her arms to the couch. She looked at Beast Boy, notioning him to come to her direction. Like a kitten, the green goblin returned to his owner. He cradled under her bosom. She smiled, feeling his presence. At this point in time, she was happy for he served as her stress reliever.

"You know the spot vhere ve have our  _rendezvous_ ," she glared at the green mutant with alluring eyes. "I am in your need of your services tonight."

"Anything. Certainly," answered Beast Boy.

"Good, because there are some things that we need to discuss without wandering eyes," she answered. "Now, return to my lap, child." She paused. "Are you okay on how I talk to you? I am trying hard to fix my snobbishness."

The green mutant shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, You are perfect for being  _vho_ you are."

"Thank you, darling," she answered while purring.

* * *

Raven couldn't focus on her chanting this afternoon. No matter how much put forth her efforts, the results were the same. Defeatingly, she gave up, opting for a book to read instead. She climbed into her bed in search of delving away from the real world. However, something was responsible for not giving her concentration. Normally, a key element would interrupt her, causing her to extend her wrath to a certain Titan member.

She got a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door slid open and here came the orange Tamarian girl known as Starfire. She hovered beside Raven, giving herself a curious look. Raven peered over her book.

"Is something the matter, Star," asked Raven.

"Yes, friend Raven," answered Starfire. "As you may know, it has been silent in the Titan house over the last few hours." She put her finger to her head, staring at Raven' "Something is missing."

"Yes, matter of factly," said Raven. "It has been too quiet. And that kind of worries me."

"Indeed," answered Starfire.


End file.
